My furry little secret
by The Dark Hattress
Summary: naruto had a secret and a crush. what happens when his crush is around and finds out his secret accidentally? find out inside. KakaNaru. Yaoi lemon 2x enjoy


**Hatress:**** ok so I don't know if this counts as yiffing or furry but I know it counts as yaoi! So of course I own nothing but the story line. None of the characters sadly but oh well. Please enjoy!**

**Naruto: u no like yaoi? GET THE HELL OUT THIS STORY!**

**No flaming please**

Naruto had a very bad secret. One that as he got older it got harder and harder to keep. He tried to keep it in check or at least hidden. But it's so hard to do that when you live in the hidden leaf village! Seriously can a 16 year old shinobi at least have one day to himself? It wasn't much to ask for! But hen he finally got a day to himself he found out his secret. Due to him having Kyuubi he was nearly full demon and his…sexual appetite was higher than a normal persons. Now top that with him being at his sexual peak, going through puberty, and teenage hormones you have a serious mess! He'd finally gotten his wish one night when a guard wasn't assigned to his door.

**Flash back**

He'd been in his room going through a pleasure collection, as Gaara called it, for the first time. Gaara couldn't tell Naruto's sexual preference so he threw in all kinds and some new ones he'd gotten from other lands that he didn't know what they meant. He looked through the straight ones; lots of sexy girls but peeking into the girls shower rooms a lot he didn't find anything special there. He looked through ones with two guys and a girl and it was kinda kinky guy on guy on girl. He looked through the gay ones, it was interesting.

"Didn't think a guy could bend into those positions." He said aloud turning his neck trying to under stand wear one started and the other ended. "Kinda hot actually"

He especially liked the ones with bondage in them. But then he got to a book that said furries going deep.

"What the hell? The covers blank." It said action inside at the bottom. He opened it and noted it was like a comic except the humans weren't fully human. They had fur and tails and animal ears. The females and males wore _very_ provocative clothes. He kept going and was pretty much aching bellow reading this and the pictures. He nearly fainted from blood loss when what looked like a human-ish fox and wolf were fucking. He reached over stuffing his nose with tissues as he read on. He unconsciously stroked himself through his black sleep pants he was panting slightly as he continued.

Soon he lost the book in the sensation of rubbing himself through his pants. He finally had enough slipping his pants down enough to expose his cock and balls. Began to stoke it as the image of the furries flashed through his mind, but then his sensei Kakashi came to mind. He'd always had a crush on the man and the images were driving him insane. Him and Kakashi rolling around, sweating, moans and groans and explosive pleasure.

The pre cum leaking from the tip provided a nice warm lubricant plus the friction. He felt electric currents shooting from head to toe and back up to the head of his dick as faster he stroked. The more he stroked the more he felt something was changing. He rolled and fell off the bed onto his hands and knees. He felt a weird but not unpleasant but then one by one tails shot out and fox ears on top of his head replacing his human ears.

"Oh…god! Fuck!" Naruto shouted as his eyes started to turn red. His nails, now claws, dug into the floor leaving scratches. Naruto knew this felt familiar, he was transforming, but this time was different, it was oh so more pleasurable. It was good he was nearly in tears. "Ah…aaahhh…oh…fuck!"

The new tails had a mind of their own as they snaked up his body and squeezed and teased him everywhere making him squirm, shiver, and shake. It seemed the more he moved the more they intensified the pleasure. By now nothing but guttural moans, growls and incoherent sounds were coming from him. He was in ecstasy as one tail gripped and squeezed his balls while another teasingly tickled them. His tails had completely taken over. One stroked and squeezed, another played with the tip, and two were playing with his nipples. He was so close and one pushed against his puckered whole sending him over the edge he came hard and forceful adding to the puddle of precum bellow him turning it into a lake. He shuddered and spasm as his seed would stop firing from his body.

He was still coming when he collapsed onto his side twitching in bliss. When it finally stopped he had to use the bed to stand his legs feeling like rubber as he staggered to the shower and just sat there limp as the tub filled with water by time the tub was full he was coherent enough to turn off the water and bathe. After he was clean he just soaked and thought over what happened as he gazed and the nine tails behind him and felt his ears.

'_Damn what was that!'_ he thought

'**I don't know what furries are but they remind me of a few bitches I had when I was free except the human build'** Kyuubi chuckled **'they were always hot and ready for a good dicking'**

'_You do realize that was half yaoi right?'_

'**In demon society guy on guy is allowed and very common.' **Kyuubi said

'_Uke and semes? That's what you talking about rite?_' Kyuubi nodded

'_Ok moving on. Why do I have fox ears, tails, and claws!'_ Naruto mentally glared at the damn fox

'**You're mostly demon, plus you're going through changes. You've got to learn to control your demon reiatsu and aura, or that's gonna happen every time you get excited' **itlaughed

**End flash back**

That had been almost three months ago and with all the missions he hadn't had much time to practice controlling his aura and reiatsu. Now he had a new problem, his team leader, Kakashi-sensei had been assigned as a permanent night guard; the hokage had chosen the worse person. You couldn't get anything past the copy nin, even when he was read those Icha-icha novels. The object of his affection was so close yet he could never have it.

Kakashi was sitting on the roof reading his novel. After seeing Naruto's unchanging routine he knew nothing special was going to happen. The one shock that had come to him was that Naruto was very clean person. He figured those years of hanging with Iruka-chan had gotten to him. He even saw him scrubbing the carpet for a week straight trying to get a stain out of the carpet. When that didn't work he replaced the carpet in his room, insanely happy the stain was gone. From then on he was surprised that Naruto actually studied, could cook, and enjoyed books. In his house he was a very different person, nothing like the normal teenager.

Kakashi had always had feeling for the blond energy ball; feelings that others would completely frown upon and shun him for. He'd spied on Naruto a lot he loved to watch him work out. The way the toned and firm muscles moved under the baby soft looking skin. He loved the way his eyes electrified with determination and passion, that dopey, idiotic grin he wore, and the way his eyes got when he was mad. If he didn't have as much restraint as he did, Kakashi didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from taking the boy and he didn't want to traumatize him.

He'd been sitting hidden on Naruto's roof all day in a nice shady space away from the rays of the sun. he'd check in on Naruto a couple times and the boy looked uncomfortable and a bit feverish. He'd figure Naruto would lie down or leave so he could skinny dip in the river, but he didn't so he figured he'd gotten over it.

After awhile Kakashi felt things had gotten too quiet in Naruto's house and was debating on weather to go check on him or not when he heard a loud thump and a shout. Kakashi jumped down landing on his balcony and went in through the window and into the living room and that's where he found Naruto.

Naruto had been restless all day with nothing to do. He hadn't been feeling so hot all day which was ironic because he'd been burning up like he was on fire! He felt uncomfortable in his own skin and no matter how many cold soaks in the shower he took he couldn't get cool down!

It was night now and he was panting and holding onto the wall for support. He froze and his heart stopped, then a wave washed over him sending him to the ground with a shout. He panted as he raised himself to his hands and knees. He sensed Kakashi come in the back door and was slightly glad until another wave crashed trough him, this time stronger. Then he felt the familiar feeling of transforming. He couldn't let Kakashi see him change. This was bad, very very bad!

"k-kakashi leave!" Naruto shouted shaking as another strong wave crashed into him. "G-GET OUT! NOW!"

Kakashi ignored him and reached down grabbing Naruto's arm. A moan from the boy stopped him and made him recoil his hand. After he gathered himself he grabbed Naruto around the waist and lifted him. He started removing Naruto's clothes before the boy dropped of heat stroke.

"K-Kakashi d-don't…leave! P-please go!" Naruto shouted. Another wave bombed down on him making him flail and send them both to the ground. "AHHH!"

Kakashi didn't know what was going on with Naruto but he needed to get the boy to the bathroom under some cold water. He was about to sit up when he felt something rubbing against his crotch making him stir to life, then he notice Naruto gripping his vest moaning. Putting two and two together he realized it was Naruto's own erection.

Naruto looked down at Kakashi his eyes filled with lust and slight pain. Naruto looked pleadingly at Kakashi.

"H-help me Kakashi" Naruto said then moaned as the friction began to build as he rubbed together. Kakashi knew what Naruto was talking about and was debating on weather to do it or not. What would people think if they found out? What if Naruto hated him after? Then again this was a once in a life time chance. He was still sorting through when Naruto made up his mind for him. He ripped of Kakashi's mask, attaching his lips his and shoving his tongue into Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi said 'what the hell' and turned so he was on top and dominated Naruto's mouth. Kakashi moaned at the tastes, it was sweet yet tangy and Kakashi couldn't get enough. He quickly stripped Naruto of his shirt and pants which left the boy naked.

"No boxers or briefs?" he questioned and got a small blush from Naruto.

He kissed down Naruto's jaw down to his neck and bite down a little getting a yelp from the blonde; he sucked on the spot earning more moans. He worked his way down the boy's chest until he reached a light brown nipple, sucking on one and tweaked the other with his free hand. He didn't know Naruto could taste so good, his skin tasted like oranges and strawberries.

Kakashi lifted himself and quickly removed the rest of his clothes before leaning down and attacking the boy's mouth. He snaked a hand down and began stroking the boy's very impressive length. If Kakashi had to guess he'd have to say Naruto was at least 10 inches long and 2 inches thick, he was as thick as Naruto but beat him by a good three inches in length. Naruto squirmed and cried out in absolute pleasure as Kakashi's hand massaged him.

Kakashi pick Naruto up and moved him to the bedroom. He climbed onto the bed and put Naruto up against the head board, grinding together their crotches creating friction. He bent down further and gave Naruto's cock a lick then swallowed him whole.

Naruto's hand gripped Kakashi's hair tugging a little to get him to stop. It was hard enough to stop his transformation but if Kakashi kept swirling his tongue and roughly sucking on his tip like that he wouldn't be able to hold it off anymore. He felt himself being released from the warmth and sigh until he felt Kakashi's tongue being shoved into his virgin ass.

"AAAHH! Kakashi…ngh…stop…p-please…ohh" Naruto tried as moans tumbled from his mouth as Kakashi tongue fucked him. Akashi started pumping his cock again and Naruto knew it was over he couldn't hold it back anymore. "Too…excited…c-cant h-hold back…anymore! Aaahhh!"

Kakashi pulled back as Naruto came, the cum coating Naruto's belly but that's not what held his attention. The tails that were coming out and the fox ears caught his attention more. Kakashi could do nothing but stare in awe. He noted that Naruto's eyes were closed and he looked sated and calm now that he came.

Naruto felt absolute relief when his cum erupted from him. His fever was gone and he felt blissful…for a minute. Then he felt an almost suffocating wave crash upon him, it was back and it seemed his orgasm had relieved him _and_ made it worse. Kakashi watched as a pained look crossed Naruto's face, he decided since he now knows Naruto's secret might as well tell his own. He quickly dropped his glamour and long, sliver-white, triangle ears appeared in his silver locks and two big, bushy tails sprouted behind him.

"Naruto" Kakashi whispered his name. Naruto looked at Kakashi and his eyes widened.

"You…you're a-" Naruto stammered

"Two tailed wolf" Kakashi said

"They said they killed it though" Naruto panted out then his pupils dilated as he got a whiff of Kakashi's pheromones radiating in waves. It was so alluring he crawled over and sniffed Kakashi's neck and one word came to mind taking in Kakashi's scent.

"What?" Kakashi as curious

"Nothing" then pain came down on him as he fell back.

"Naruto do you have any lube?" Naruto pointed to the bathroom Kakashi ran to the bathroom and grabbed it, when he came back Naruto was pumping himself like no tomorrow. "Couldn't wait for me?"

He set the lube down and that's when Naruto attacked. Naruto quickly pulled Kakashi and wrestling him onto his stomach. After a few minutes he had one of his tails tightly binding Kakashi's wrist and another making sure he stayed in the face down ass up position. Kakashi was still struggling to get free but it was in vain. Naruto slicked up three fingers chuckling as he slid one into the pale puckered hole.

"Aaahhh! What the fuck!" Kakashi yelled at the intrusion then growled out "I'm not uke, Naruto"

"You didn't actually think you'd be top did you?" Naruto chuckled deeply adding a second finger and scissoring his fingers. "Hmmm…now where is it?"

When Kakashi gave a strangled yelp Naruto knew he found it. He made sure his fingers assaulted that spot with deadly accuracy. Kakashi couldn't help the moans falling from his lips, he didn't want to be uke but those fingers were completely making it hard to try to resist. Naruto laughed as Kakashi was pushing back against his hand.

"Not uke, huh?" Naruto's voice sounded different, more demonic. Naruto removed his finger and flipped Kakashi onto his back, the sad whimper Kakashi gave made Naruto laugh as he lubed himself and aimed for the stretched hole. "Be a good cock slut and take it, Kakashi"

And with that growl Naruto slammed home making Kakashi give a very unmanly shout. Naruto didn't give him time to adjust, just continued to pound into the lithe body below him. Kakashi was in unimaginable pain but he wouldn't cry.

"N-Naruto…stops! S-slow…ngh…down!" Kakashi's eyes were shut tight and his jaw was clenched.

Naruto started switching angles until he found what he was looking for. He slammed into Kakashi's spot with earth shattering force; Kakashi cried out in pleasure and arched his back. He couldn't stop the moans and gasps as his body was assaulted with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto's thrust got rougher. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed the room. Naruto leaned down and nipped at Kakashi's nipple, rolling the hard pebble in his mouth and using his other hand on the other. He bit and tugged hard on it be fore releasing it, the repeating with the other. Naruto raised his head and evilly smirked at Kakashi, Kakashi's eyes held fear and excitement. Sat up and did a clone making two clones, the three Naruto's smirked at Kakashi. Kakashi didn't like wear this was going, it was bad enough he had Naruto's weirdly huge cock up his ass, but now there were two more Naruto's with hard-on's pointing at him.

"NO! NO NO NO NO!" Kakashi wiggled off the bed making Naruto's cock slide out with a pop. Kakashi got up and ran out but only made it to the living room before being tackled and held with chakra ropes. "Damn it! No! There 2 too many Naruto's!"

"You didn't actually think we'd let you go?" Naruto said

"If you leave now we'd go back into the state you found us in" one clone said

"I'm sure you know how painful that is don't you, two tail wolf" the other clone said

"One cock is enough!" Kakashi said as he was carried back to the bed room.

Naruto and one clone sandwiched Kakashi between them, Naruto slid his tip of in and Kakashi moaned then screamed as he felt himself ripping when the clone forced his tip in too. They waited until Kakashi stopped shaking in pain then started a rhythm; one pushed in while the other pulled out and so on. Kakashi started moan as his spot was assaulted twice as much, his claws dug into Naruto's shoulder as he saw stars. Kakashi felt them nibbling both his ears and gasped then yelped as he was pulled to lay down on top of the clone behind him. While his mouth was open in surprise the second clone took the opportunity to settle himself in Kakashi's mouth.

Now Kakashi had two cocks in him making him nearly pass out with all the pleasure he got from them literally slamming into his prostate, and a cock in his mouth that was fucking his throat raw. Kakashi's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he moaned and unknowingly sucked on the object in his mouth, he screamed around it as his girth was being pumped and rocked against the two Naruto's and the hand. He was so close and went over when he felt his nipples and ears being licked, he came hard into Naruto's hand as the clone came down his throat, his vision swam and the last thing he felt was his insides being flooded with intense heat before it all went black.

The next morning Naruto awoke to a mass of white hair in his face that smelled of sex and ice. Naruto looked down in his partially sat up position trying to think what happened, why they were naked, and in the same bed. Naruto gasped as Kyuubi pushed the scenes of last night to his mind; all the pleasure, the moans, the grunts, the growls, clawing, thrusting, biting, then nothing but blissful release. He looked down in horror as the being lying on his chest stirred with a groan.

Kakashi looked up to Naruto's shocked face and frowned; was Naruto regretting last night? Had it just been to get through his heat? Why was he hurt by this? He promised not to let anyone into his heart and now after the roughest, most passionate, sex he'd had he wanted more from the teen. Kakashi was about to rise up off him to get his clothes when Naruto spoke.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Naruto asked concerned for his hopefully new lover. "I didn't mean to take you so rough. I mean I didn't mean to take you at all but…I'm not sorry for it but, are you ok?"

"I'm ok but…you don't regret it? Naruto what does this make us" he looked at Naruto searching for a hint.

"Lovers?" Naruto said after a minute then with finality "this makes us lovers"

"Good" Kakashi said getting up then groaned as he felt something wet slip from him. Then dropped to his side as pain spread through his back side. "Oh god! Fuck!"

"Ah!" Naruto groaned as his cock slipped out of Kakashi's ass. He didn't realize he was still inside "fuck you're not ok"

Naruto got up and went to the bathroom, running a hot bath for Kakashi. Naruto felt bad for him, he hadn't meant to cause him pain. Naruto went and helped Kakashi to the bathroom and eased him into the tub. Kakashi had never felt such discomfort sitting on his ass. It hurt worse than a chakra blast! He felt Naruto climb in behind him and massage his back easing out all the tension knots and kinks. Kakashi lay back as Naruto feathered gentle kisses down his neck and washed him.

After their bath Kakashi finally actually looked at Naruto's rather clean house. He went to the kitchen and grimaced at the dull ache still there. They talked as they ate breakfast them cleaned up when they were done. They sat sipping drinks in Naruto's living room watching TV.

"You know Naruto I do owe you one" he said sipping his drink "actually I owe you three"

"Huh?" Naruto said confused as Kakashi sat his drink on the table. Naruto gasped as Kakashi turned with a predatory look in his visible eye.

Kakashi ripped off his mask and launched at the blond, attacking his lips with his own. His blood was on fire as he attacked the teen he didn't know what it was but he just had a strong urge to dominate him. Kakashi growled in Naruto's ear as he nibbled on the appendage. He had to have the boy now; his eye's scanned the room for any form of lube and was grin grateful to see a bottle of hand lotion within reach. He quickly shed whatever clothes they had as he began prepping the blond. Naruto's ears flattened in pain as 1, 2, and then 3 fingers were added and worked in his rectum. He moaned as a hot, wet tongue flicked and swirled around his sensitive nipple. He fisted the white fluff as his prostate was grazed, he shuddered and arched, thrusting onto the skilled fingers.

"A-ah! K-Kakashi please de-eper!" Naruto hissed as he felt the sting of a bite on his nipple then gave a sharp cry as his spot was hit again and again. "Ngh agh! Oh god please Kakashi!"

Kakashi loved playing with the little kit and he intended to drive him crazy. His aching need was bothering him _badly_. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore as he lubed his own cock and eased in the head. He stopped as Naruto clenched trying to expel the intruder. When he finally relaxed he eased in slowly all the way to the hilt. Lucky for him he hit the kitsune's spot vanishing all the pain from the process.

Kakashi set a brutally fast pace on the virgin ass, slamming in and hitting the boys spot with complete accuracy hammering him hard. He rolled and let Naruto ride him as he gripped the boy's ass lifting and slamming him down until Naruto did it himself. Kakashi was in heaven in the unbelievably tight, hot ass; it was euphoric. Kakashi could barely concentrate as he made 3 clones that all smirked evilly at the boy. Naruto was so lost he didn't realize what was happening until his ass was stretched twice as much. There were no words for the pain that he was feeling, his fist clenched on Kakashi's chest and he was shaking in pain, trying to be as still as possible. They both began to move in the boy hitting his prostate.

Naruto grunted in pain but they began to turn to groans, the broken moans, and then screams of pleasure. The other two clones took the boys hands laying them on their needs. Naruto began pumping as he rode the two cocks by then Kakashi and him were both making guttural noises and growling. Kakashi dug his claws into naruto's hips as he forcefully slammed him down making the boy scream.

As the second scream was ripped from naruto's throat one clone quickly homed his girth in naruto's throat, muffling the scream. Naruto began constantly switching off sucking and pumping each clone as he rode the others, tears of bliss leaking down his checks as he stopped to exclaim his pleasure.

"OH F-FUCK! NGH SO GOOD! " he shouted "FUCK ME MORE PLEASE!"

"Ngh…your quit the little…ah…slut aren't you" Kakashi growled losing it

"YES! YES! Nyah! I-I'm a little s-slut" he hissed as he twisted to lip lock with the clones behind him.

"Whose slut are you? Huh? " Kakashi growled thrusting extra hard growling "answer me slut"

"YOURS! I'M YOUR LITTLE SLUT!" he shouted as a cock was shoved back into his throat making him moan around it.

"I think the little slut deserves a reward" Kakashi smirked then began pumping him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he began to shake and convulse with pleasure; his cock began to twitch violently in Kakashi's hand as Naruto fought off his release. Kakashi stopped a moment to push Naruto and his clone back so they lay on their backs as Naruto continued to pump the now kneeling clones and furiously sucking them. Kakashi sped up and hardened his thrust to a bruising pace as he resumed pumping Naruto. Naruto sucked herder in response making the clones grunt with their heads thrown back. Naruto was fighting hard as the head of his cock was turning and unhealthy purple from holding back.

"Why fight it?" Kakashi smirked then squeezed the head. Naruto jumped and arched shaking; his eye's rolling in the back of his head as he screamed his release. His seed shot out in powerful jets into the air and landing back onto his chest and belly and continued as his cock twitched. Soon after Kakashi and his clones followed pulling out and releasing there sperm all over the kitsune's body. The clone under Naruto thrust up as his jets shot intro the air and splashed down onto the boy's chest and some strips on naruto's abdomen and cock. The clones on the side pumped themselves to their finish cumming on naruto's face and hair. Kakashi came watching as the sperm continued to drench the boy. He came on the boy's mouth, chest, stomach, abdomen, and cock. They pumped themselves to the last drop was drain on Naruto.

Naruto convulsed and squirmed as cum still leaked from his twitching cock; he licked the cum surrounding his mouth scoping globs off his chin loving the taste and swallowing it all. He rubbed some on his nipple feeling absolute pleasure still wracking his body. Kakashi released his closes their memories storing into his own mind. He used his sharingun to record the whole pleasure filled act, storing the beautiful image of the cum soaked fox with cum leaking from hi mouth and cock. The boy's little fox ears even had strings of jazzed dripping from them as his tails whipped about.

"So beautiful" Kakashi whispered as he felt blood dripping from his nose. He got some tissues and to stop the blood then picked up the boy that was mumbling guttural things. He carried them to the bathroom and washed them for the second time that day. Kakashi didn't bother with clothes and just slid into bed with the dazed Naruto. They fell asleep with their arms around each other and Naruto with his head on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi smiled knowing tomorrow everything would start all over again and again…and again.

**Hattress: ok I originally wasn't gonna post this cause I didn't think it was good but I went through and edited a little and I tried to make it better so just tell me what you think please! thanks!**

**Naruto: -making out with Kakashi-**

**Hattress: -nosebleed-**

**Kakashi -stops- read and review or else -continues-**


End file.
